


Patience

by UnwrittenPage



Series: Precious nuisance [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hio made an ugly face at the immobile figure again. Maybe he should draw a mustache on him. Since Hio didn't actually exist anyway it wasn't as though he was going to notice, and when Gakupo finally returned to earth he'd just sit there with a mustache and no explanation as to how it got there since well... Hio obviously didn't exist anyway."</p>
<p>Hio has been trying to get close to his senpai for months and he´s starting to lose patience. Somehow he doubts it that watching Gakupo sit still with his eyes closed and think about absolutely nothing is the answer to his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> So another fic for my OTP. I suppose a lot more serious than my first one but I still hope it has that light-hearted feel to it that I was aiming for.

"Just sit still", was what the purple haired man said for the 7th time today to the young blond in front of him, "or stand still and be quiet or go away and DON´T be quiet. Do whatever you want but let me do what I have to do".  
Hio stuck out his tongue at the tall figure sitting with his legs crossed against that big white tree. Since Gakupo had his eyes closed it wasn't as though he could see the grimace anyway, or for that matter anything else Hio did. But that was the point wasn't it? Simply to shut all distractions out, all nuisances...  
Hio pouted as he looked at the practically dead to the world figure. How on earth did Gakupo have the patience to just... sit for eons and eons of time? With all the things happening outside, the noises, the beautiful imagery, the scents how could you possibly want to shut it all out? How in fact COULD you shut it all out? Truth to say Hio had always wanted to know that because the few times he actually tried he ended up sitting still for 3 minutes tops before the chirp of a bird, a loud voice from a child or a tv-program or the sound of a car driving by made him turn his head in all sorts of directions.  
But apparently Gakupo didn't have the same problem.  
Sighing Hio sat down in front of him, gaze fixed on that now frighteningly serene face. If you hadn't been able to see that strong chest moving back and forth you could have sworn that he'd simply stepped out of his body and set out for whatever extraterrestrial destination he was aiming for. That particular destination which was obviously a thousand times better than here.  
Sometimes Hio wondered why he was trying so hard to turn himself inside out to fit into a world that he obviously wasn't cut out for. Hio couldn't sit for an endless amount of time thinking about absolutely nothing, no not nothing as in trivial things but nothing as in literally... nothing at all.  
But Gakupo was one of the few authentic samurais in existence, one of the few reminders of what had once been and belonged to a world that had fascinated Hio ever since he was a small child and if he could even experience a small portion of that world he would take every chance given. Even if it meant sitting still for eons and eons of time and think about absolutely nothing.  
Hio scratched his blond hair. Not even 3 minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. Seriously, how long were people normally doing this thing?  
He took another look at the man sitting in front of him. Nope, definitely no chance of him ending this moment any time soon.  
A mischievous smile shaped his mouth as he looked at that handsome yet completely 'dead to the world'-face. The question was truly, HOW dead to the world?  
Deciding to put the matter to the test Hio placed his hands in front of him before slapping them together in a loud *clap*.  
But if Gakupo had even been the slightest bit disturbed by the loud noise he didn't show it, not even by a slight twitch.  
Tedious, so tedious. Gakupo may as well have been a mannequin doll placed in the park for all you knew.  
But then again clapping wasn't the worst noises Hio could come up with, the blond grinned as he thought of his next move. Loudly snapping his fingers in a steady rhythm he moved closer to the nearly sleeping samurai until he was only an inch away from him. Shaping his mouth into an 'o' Hio gathered the air in his lungs and let out the loudest whistle he'd ever given way to.  
He looked in silence at the peaceful face before him. Nope. Definitely no reaction.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. So pointless and stupid. Anyone with even a sliver of sense in them would have gone home and actually done something valuable with their time instead of waiting for something that was as likely to happen as elephants flying. But he guessed, he just guessed that he wasn't one of them.  
In a rare moment of reflection he studied that peaceful face. The features were soft, yet masculine and now in a relaxed state you could truly see how mild and kind they could look. But then again Hio had always thought so.  
When at peace Gakupo had this atmosphere of safety and goodness around him, an atmosphere of maturity and calm that was extremely rare this day and age. But that atmosphere was never present when Hio was around unless of course you counted the occasions like now when the samurai managed in pretending that he wasn't.  
Hio made an ugly face at the immobile figure. Maybe he should draw a mustache on him. Since Hio didn't actually exist anyway it wasn't as though he was going to notice, and when Gakupo finally returned to earth he'd just sit there with a mustache and no explanation as to how it got there since well... Hio obviously didn't exist anyway.  
The blond screwed his shoulders restlessly. If he'd only brought a pen with him or a paper bag to fill with air and smash under his feet so that Gakupo could return to planet earth this would have felt far less frustrating. Sure, it might only further strengthen his view of Hio being an annoying brat that he needed to go as far as to levitate from his body in order to get away from but then again it wasn't exactly as though that was a view that was going to change anyway. Not even if Hio sat still and quietly thought about nothing for 3 hours straight.  
Hio frowned as he extended his hand in front of him. The question was truly once again how out of consciousness the samurai was. Holding his palm only a centimeter from the purple haired man's face he moved it in one sweeping motion in front of the shut eyes.  
Nope, not a single reaction. Shouldn't samurais be prepared for all sorts of movements? Shouldn't Hio´s hand have been broken in some weird sort of jujitsu-grab by now rather than...  
Hio leaned forward. It was almost clear that this had become some sort of competition by now, a competition of endurance. Would Gakupo have the patience to sit still throughout all Hio's attempts to break his focus or would Hio have the patience to wait around for something that was as likely to happen as pink elephants flying?  
Slowly, extremely slowly he moved his face towards Gakupo's. This close he could feel the heat radiating from the other man's breath and despite of the fact that he didn't really exist there couldn't be any possible way that Gakupo couldn't notice his. If this didn't do it he didn't know what would. Filling his lungs with the warm spring-air he opened his mouth and blew it straight into the samurai's serene face.  
Unbelievable. Not even a twitch of the eyebrows. Drawing an even deeper breath Hio pressed the air out of his lungs with all his might, an effort that even made his stomach muscles ache a slight bit.  
Damn it! If Hio had suspected that he didn't exist before he certainly had his confirmation right here, right now. He certainly without the slightest shadow of a doubt did not exist, not even when only an inch away from the man he'd spent months trying to get close to. Stupid, stupid. All sorts of amazingly, incredibly stupid. He should just admit himself defeated and go home this instant. Unless of course...  
He took a long look at those handsome facial features. It was so seldom that you got the chance to see them up close, even less so sitting so close to them that you could bend forwards and...  
Moving his face towards the samurai he aimed for those well shaped lips and....  
… Retracted his head before the last centimeters between them had a chance to get closed. Backing another two inches away Hio looked down at the ground, cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
What the hell had he been thinking?  
If he had gone those extra centimeters what would have happened? Sure, Gakupo would have opened his eyes and returned to earth but at what cost?  
Of course Gakupo already considered Hio the most annoying brat on the planet but he didn't also need to consider him the most creepy, love-sick and clingy brat on the planet too, did he?  
It was so stupid. He didn't know how many times he had repeated that word inside his head but as it appeared it didn't make him any smarter.  
Gakupo lived in a faraway place from here, the one he most likely spent his time inside this very moment, one that only a rare few people were allowed inside. The rare few people that he actually bothered giving a genuine smile, start a conversation with and on extremely rare occasions put his arms around.  
Seeing Gakupo exchanging silly jokes with Kaito, exchange soft amused smiles with Meiko, giving Rin piggyback rides while chuckling gently, giving Len a friendly pat on the back along with encouraging speeches and happily accepting Miku's hugs had always filled Hio's heart with warmth. But that had been during the days when he still hadn't realized that that was as far as the samurai's capacity for affection went and that there simply was no more room for anyone else to be included in that magical sphere. Gakupo's life was a V.I.P-club and childish, loud, impulsive brats who tried to force their way in simply weren't allowed access.  
But then again Rin could be extremely loud and annoying not to mention Kaito with his silly talk about ice-cream roller-coasters, double rainbows and what-not so somehow Hio couldn't help but think that labeling only him as too annoying too enter said club was horribly unfair. But then he guessed, he just guessed that Gakupo only had a certain annoying people quota to fill and that Kaito and Rin was just about enough.  
Hio made up his mind. If Gakupo couldn't think of him as anything other than annoying he'd God damn it make sure to become the most obnoxious brat that ever lived.  
Sticking out his index-finger he formed the rest of his hand into a fist and aimed for the purple haired man's ribs.  
….Only to be grabbed by the hand. Hio's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the for so long dead-to-the-world figure. Gakupo still had his eyes closed and his legs crossed in the same way as before but if every other sign indicated that he was somewhere else the grip around Hio's slender hand most certainly contradicted that thought.  
"Ouch that hurts!" Hio complained.  
"Suit yourself", the other man replied matter of factually, not a single muscle in his face indicating that the hand currently being squeezed into oblivion inside his strong palm bothered him.  
Hio starred at him in disbelief. From having felt completely inexistent Hio couldn't have forgotten his own existence if he tried. Of course, his goal had been to wake Gakupo up from his slumber but he didn't really know if a broken hand was worth it.  
"Let go!" Hio made an unsuccessful attempt to wiggle free.  
"Nope", Gakupo replied calmly.  
Despite of the futility of it Hio started tearing and wiggling with all his might. Placing his free hand on top of the samurai's he worked in vain to bend those long fingers off him.  
"Hey!" Hio exclaimed as he found himself with two restrained hands instead of one.  
But Gakupo looked as calm and serene as ever, not even seeming to use the slightest effort to keep the young boy in place.  
"Let me go!" Hio called out again.  
"Nope", Gakupo replied again, "you've been moving these hands around an awful lot so I'm confiscating them for the remainder of the session".  
Hio couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him, eyes and mouth wide open. What on earth had Gakupo just said? Did he just...  
But Gakupo on the other hand hadn't moved many muscles except for two, the two corners of his mouth. It wasn't a grin, not even a smirk just a small amused and may he even say gentle smile frighteningly similar to those he gave Rin, Miku and Len.  
Strange... the sudden change of attitude made Hio incapable of both speech and movement.  
Sure, of course Gakupo would want to meditate in peace and a restrained Hio would most certainly mean an undisturbed meditation but would you really go as far as to hold hands with the worst nuisance you knew when you wanted to find harmony for an unlimited amount of time?  
As if to reply to the unspoken question Gakupo lightened his grip slightly, moving his palms into a more comfortable position before with a surprising gentleness intertwining their fingers.  
"You better relax now", he said, "because we'll be sitting here for a while".  
Hio starred into those closed eyes in mute surprise. Gakupo would sit here 'a while' 'holding Hio's hands'. Suddenly aware of the radiating heat from those strong palms Hio felt a tickling warm feeling making its way up his stomach, quickly rising up to his cheeks.  
"Let go", he said again in a weak not even halfhearted attempt to make the purple haired man loosen his grip.  
"Never", Gakupo said with that gentle, amused smile, "never ever".  
'Never ever'? That warmth that Hio had been filled with whenever he watched Gakupo hug Miku, joke around with Kaito, carrying Rin on his back, exchanging gentle smiles with Meiko and giving a beat down Len encouraging words now practically overflowed him. 'Never ever?'  
A gentle squeeze from those strong hands made the boy smile a smile that reached all the way from his filled lips to his sparkling auburn eyes. Did this mean he got in? Did this mean he got free passage into that world a thousand miles from here?  
With an excited smile Hio gave the slightly bigger hands a light squeeze of his own.  
The loud noise of a car driving by filled the air and from another direction you could hear a dog bark but for once Hio ignored it as he closed his eyes safe inside that protective sphere that he'd never thought he'd reach.

 

"No Rin, stop making things up!" the young blond boy looked tiredly at his twin as they walked down the street.  
"But I'm telling you", Rin shrugged her shoulders, an ingenious smile on her face, "if you spend one night in that house you'll wish you'd listened to me".  
Len frowned as he gave the third member of their company, the green haired girl an excusing smile.  
The girl just smiled back at him, a sweet radiant smile that reached all the way to her green eyes. A smile that made a pink tint rise to the boy's cheeks.  
"There are several people who said the same thing", Rin continued, holding up an index-finger, "blood dripping from the walls, a silhouette looking up from behind you in the mirror. The countess is there and she doesn't like company".  
"Yes, yes of course", the boy muttered, "of course there would be a 200 year old countess haunting a house that's only existed for 10 years".  
"What can I say", Rin shrugged her shoulders, "she's obviously not too happy about the ground where her vast castle used to stand being occupied by a cheap motel".  
Len only sighed in resignation in response slightly rolling his eyes.  
"Speaking of ghosts", the green haired girl said, "is anyone planning on going into the ghost-house on Saturday".  
"Anytime Miku!" Rin´s eyes sparkled with that certain kind of excitement that only came forth when really, really bloody and horrifying things were in the line, "I could even consider taking two turns".  
"Good", Miku smiled that characteristic sparkling smile of hers, "because I'm not setting foot there alone. Len?" her green eyes settled on the second twin.  
"Well... errrhm", Len frowned looking down at his feet.  
This was indeed a tough choice for him. He hated ghosts but he really, REALLY liked Miku and he'd so looked forward to their day at the fun-park this Saturday.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you", Miku laughed softly as she looked at Len, her green eyes lingering on him before suddenly giving a wink that made his heart tingle.  
Len gave her a timid smile in return, struggling hard against his blush. When she put it like that the idea sounded really tempting but he had to remind himself that being scarred for life by whatever nightmarish devices Kuroku Castle had been updated with since last time didn't sound equally as tempting.  
"Please", Miku tilted her head to a side, looking at Len with those pleading large eyes.  
Len moved his weight from foot to foot. Damn it! She had truly gone in with the heavy artillery here. She most KNOW that no one could resist that face.  
"I errrhm...." Len started saying.  
But luckily Rin's loud exclamation saved him from his dilemma.  
"But what kind of yoga is that?" Rin called out as she gazed into the green park on the safe side of the side walk.  
"What?" Len frowned as he turned his head towards his sister.  
"Hm...", Miku's eyes widened as she followed Rin's gaze, "is that really how you're supposed to do it?"  
As Len finally set eyes on the two figures sitting on opposite sides of each other with their legs crossed, one with his back against the big white tree and the other only inches away from him, his mouth grew the size of a plate.  
He didn't know what made him the most stunned, the fact that Gakupo the one who'd rather chop his own hand off than linking it with someone else's was sitting in the midst of the moment where he most needed his solitude practically with his hands glued to another man's or the fact that said man happened to be the one he referred to as his personal stalker and the most irritating person on the planet. Maybe in fact now that he thought about it the most miraculous thing was that Hio actually sat still. With his eyes closed. Not making a single attempt at jumping around and harassing people with his camera.  
"Well", Rin gave an ingenious smile as she answered Miku's question, "if one is aiming for the love-sick dork I guess that's pretty much exactly how you do it".  
From having been the size of a plate Len's mouth now grew to the size of a UFO as it all dawned on him.  
"But I thought Gakupo onii-chan hated him", he said.  
Rin shrugged her shoulders.  
"Gakupo onii-chan says a lot of things", she said raising her eyebrows as she looked towards the two men, "come on! Let's go before this turns in kamasutra", a heavy frown replaced her amused expression.  
Miku smiled softly, eyebrows raised.  
"Well, kamasutra sounds like an awful way to meditate. But I really wouldn't mind performing The Love-sick Dork sometime", at the last words her gaze fixed on Len's, eyes for one moment filled with a certain seriousness, "…with the right person".  
"I bet!" Rin gave a knowing grin, "you ARE the biggest love-sick dork I know after all. After Len of course", she added as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
But Len only had eyes for Miku as he smiled the dorkiest smile he'd ever smiled. No he definitely wouldn't mind preforming The Love-sick Dork with her. In this very park. Just underneath that very tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it Rin! Did you and your foul mouth REALLY have to make me write that "kamasutra"-line? I´m feeling almost as awkward as Len here lol (still don´t believe it was enough to place it in the teen-section though).
> 
> And yeah, you got some Lenku in there. Hope you don´t mind (I left it in the tags so can´t say I didn´t warn ya :D). In any case, hope you enjoyed and I´ll post more works in the Voca-category when I can.


End file.
